Same Face Different You
by nicky888
Summary: What if the clone doctor that was left with Rose at the end of Journey's End became a different person? What if he started calling himself Brendan Block?
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who Fanfiction Title: Same Face Different You.  
Description: What if the clone doctor that was left with Rose at the end of Journey's End became a different person? What if he started calling himself Brendan Block?

Chapter 1: Voices

It has been five months. Five months since dropping Rose off with the human doctor, five months after erasing Donna's mind......five months of being utterly alone.

His travels were not exciting to him, he had no one to share in his adventures. Sure he met some who wanted to go with him, "come on doctor, show me the stars." said Christina. A young girl, he helped save. Her and many others on a bus. Her smile, that smile that all of his companions had when they wanted to go on a adventure, escape their world. But he knew he couldn't take her, he didn't want to lose another one.

Wiping the fresh tears in his eyes away, he went over to the control panel and started working.

'Doctor....' the doctor's head shot up 'what was that?' he thought, he looked around the room. No one was there except him, after what felt like minutes of looking around he went back to his work.

'please' he heard the voice again, it almost sounded like...."no, no she's happy now. She is with the.....other me. I'm probably just over worked." he said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I think its time for me to get some shut eye" he walked into his room and laid in his bed. Didn't bother changing his clothes, the only thing he removed was his converse. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.....

- Rose looked at the doctor with a mixture of tears and masscara running down her cheeks, "I..."she swallowed he big lump in her throat and looked into his eyes "I love you" she cried. He smiled sadly, "quite right to, and I suppose it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler...." he disappeared before he could get the chance. -

- "When I was last on this beach on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" Rose asked looking at both the doctor and the clone, "go on say it." He looked at her straight in the eye, "I said Rose Tyler...." he said, "yeah, and how was that sentence going to end? She asked while tears were welling up in her eyes. Seeing those tears in her eyes, he almost started crying himself, "does it need saying?" he asked. He watched as the clone bent his neck towards her and whispered in her ear, she looked up and kissed him. Swallowing deeply he left his clone and his best friend on the parallel universe. -

'Doctor...' The doctor awoke from his nightmare of losing Rose twice, hearing the voice again....her voice. "I don't understand why I keep hearing her voice, there must be a reason...something." He closed his eyes tightly as if he was trying to get rid of a big headache when all of a sudden his eyes shot open. "That's it!" he shouted while jumping out of his bed and running into the control room, he started pressing buttons and looked up "you knew all along haven't you girl," he smiled at the tardis, "Rose is still connected to me, thanks to you. Looking into your heart you left something in her head, a gift. A brilliant gift!" the doctor smiled his first smile for five months.

He had to go back to the parallel universe. He wanted to make sure that Rose was living happily with his clone. After spending a few minutes typing in the calculations, he pulled a lever and the tardis started to shake. "Yes, yes! Off to planet earth!" he yelled while hanging on.

The tardis didn't even come to a complete stop before the doctor quickly put on his trench coat, "now, lets see where I landed." he said while stepping out. "Hm, quite a nice neighborhood." he stated, it was a nice neighborhood. All brick houses lined up, but were not all the same. Some had different colored roofs, others had different gardens, something was unique about each house on the block.

His eyes widen when he saw a young blond come out of one the houses, acting quickly he crouched behind a parked car. She looked the same, just a little bit older, but she looked way stressed. He watched as the young girl's mother came out of the house behind her, he inched a little further and hid behind a tree to catch their conversation.

"Mum you been here for a couple weeks, I'm fine really. Besides you have Tony to look after." The young girl said "I know sweetheart, but I'm still worried about you. It has only been a week since the trial, I just want to make sure that your okay." Jackie said while hugging her daughter. "I'm fine" Rose said, "the trial is over, I am finally free of this burden."

The doctor scrunched up his face, 'what trial? What is she talking about?' his thoughts were cut short when the loud rumble of an engine started. He watched as Jackie drove away in her little beattle car. He smirked, 'Jackie driving, never thought I see the day,' he was preoccupied making jokes about Jackie's driving he didn't feel the spider crawl up on his hand. He finally saw the spider, while shaking his arm he forgot why he was behind the tree. "Bloody insects, crawling up anything!" he yelled, then sudden realization hit him. He was not behind the tree anymore, and that gasp he heard was not his immagination. Slowly he turned around to see a shell shocked Rose staring at him.

Her eyes were different, they didn't have that spark they use to have when she looked at him. They were full of pure hatred, her glare was so powerful he feared he was going to be turned into stone. After what felt like hours, and thinking he truly became stone, she finally spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rose asked while looking at the doctor, "how did you get out of prison?" When he tried to walk towards her, she took a step back.

The doctor was confused, "what? Rose it's me.....the doctor." Rose laughed, but it wasn't her normal happy laugh, it was more of a bitter laugh. "Oh so now it's the doctor? What happened to Brendan Block huh? What did you think after months of torture you decide you should start going as the doctor again?" she asked.

" Rose I swear to you, it's me. I came from the parallel universe, it's really me. Look" he pointed towards the big blue police box. "The tardis, remember?"

Rose walked over to the big blue box stunned, putting her hands on the door, like she use to do thousands of time. She turned towards the doctor "d-doctor" she whispered.

He smiled "hello" he didn't get a chance to say anything else, her arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Oh doctor, I missed you so much." she started crying.

After a couple of minutes he pulled back and wiped her tears with his thumb, "come on" he said "lets go inside and get a cup of tea. How does that sound?"

"sounds perfect" she smiled happily.

They were both seated in the dinning room, no one said a word.

Rose was sitting stirring her tea, not looking up. The doctor wanted to ask a thousand questions, but he didn't know if it was right to. Judging by her evil glare when she thought he was his clone, he didn't want to bring up the subject. But one thing she said still troubled him, his clone being in jail. Why was that?

"Rose" he said quietly, she was to preoccupied stirring her tea. When he touched her hand, he didn't miss the flinch.

"Sorry" she said, "how have you been? Meet any new companions?" He heard the little bitter jealousy in the question, but ignored it. "Nope, it just dosn't feel right asking someone to travel with me.....after..." his voice trailed.

She nodded, understanding his pain.

"So hows Jackie and Peter?" he asked, hoping this question would make her smile.

"Mum and dad are busy with Tony, he is three years old now. Drives both of them mad, drawing on the walls, everything." She said, there was a little glint of happiness in her eyes when she said this. That made the doctor smile.

"I'm sure he does," he chuckled a little "I can't believe I almost believed Jackie when she told me she named him doctor."

Rose chuckled as well, "can you imagine him going to school with that name? Poor kid." She sighed a minute later and looked out the window.

"Rose..how-"

"Why are you here?" That question hit him like a ton of bricks, he knew sooner or later she was going to ask that. But he hoped it wouldn't come out like that. "I just wanted to see how you are."

"But how did you get through the parallel universe? You told me you couldn't come back." there was a little hurt in her eyes.

"I found a way, somehow I found a opening. "

She nodded and looked at her tea again, "how long will you be here?" That was the question he was dreading, "um," he said looking down as well "a day or two." Rose swallowed "oh" was all she said.

After a few minutes of silence, the doctor thought it was time to ask. "Rose, when you thought I was....you know, you said something that confused me. You thought I was in jail, am I...is he in prison?" he asked.

Sighing she looked at him straight in the eye, "Yes he is. The trial was a few weeks ago, the judge ordered him life in prison." she said it as if it was nothing.

He swallowed nervously, "oh, may I ask why? Did he....I mean did he hurt you?" he was scared of the answer. His blood ran cold when her eyes started to water, "Rose, I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around the now crying Rose.

She finally stopped crying and pulled away from the doctor, "yeah well, there are worse things he could of done right?" she laughed a little, he knew she was trying hard not to start crying again.

"I'm sorry about that, it just been hard for the last week." she was apologizing for crying, he took her hands "You don't have to be sorry, you have every right to cry. I'm the one who should apologize, if I didn't leave you there with him, then maybe...." he bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair.

"Your hair is longer" she said, she was trying to change the subject, but he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Rose can you please tell me what happened?" he asked and she looked at him. "You really want to know?" "yes I do."

She sighed and stood up, "let me get us another cup of tea, this is going to take a while."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Story.

"It all started after you left, he was nice and sweet. He was you." Rose laughed a little, then went on. "But after a while he started to get...weird, he would read my diary when I wasn't home. I found it sitting out there and he looked at me as if it was nothing. I know you would never do that." she sighed, "I tried to let it go, but then every time I came home late he would yell at me. He would accuse me of having an affair, then he started...he started to get physical. He would hit me now and then. When I went out for dinner with an old friend, a guy friend, he locked me in the bathroom all night because he thought I was sleeping with him."

She stopped and wipe away the new tears running down her cheeks.

"I broke it off, I finally ended the relationship. I thought that was the end, but it wasn't. He kept coming back terrorizing me, he was...messing with me. Finally after a while he got a new girlfriend, named Shelly, but I had to warn her about him. I couldn't let him do the same to her what he did to me right? So I went to his apartment when he left and told her, warned her, unfortunately that day he came back before I could leave. He accused me of stalking him, that I was still in love with him." Rose spat bitterly, taking a deep breath she continued. "She didn't believe me at first, but then she did. He started being physical abusive as well. She came to me one day when he left for work, we started to talk about how to get rid of him, before he gets worse. So we thought of a plan." She stopped.

"What was the plan?" The doctor asked, he was afraid of the answer.

"We had to make everyone think he killed me, so he would get locked up. Everything was set, she helped take some of my blood in a needle. So we could make it look real. I told her that day to stay at my parent's house, she agreed. I knew he would come to me place angry accusing me of filling her mind with lies. He finally came, and he was angry. I acted calm, gave him a glass of wine. It was drugged and I knew he was going to drink it, just to mess with me. After wards he hit me...and then he..."

Rose sobbed and the doctor closed his eyes, he knew what she was going to say. She continued "He raped me...but then passed out a minute later. I put everything in place, made it look like he murdered me and hid my body somewhere. While the whole trial was taking place Shelly gave me a ticket to go to Australia, to hide out, and it worked. They found all the evidence and gave him life in prison." Rose smiled a little, "no one has to worry about him anymore."

The doctor felt guilty hearing her story, he left her with him? He left her with this monster! How could he do this. Rose could see he was mentally beating himself up, she put her hand on his. "He wasn't you, once you left he became his own person. As if he was born, he may of had the same face, but he wasn't you."

"I'm so sorry, god Rose, if I would of known..." he choked a sob, Rose hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent of vanilla shampoo, he missed that. Rose sobbed, she missed being hugged like that by him. The clone, he had a different hug. His hug was just...not as comforting. But the doctor's hug, she could spend the whole day being in his arms. She missed that.

They finally pulled away and she chuckled a little, "I miss these kind of hugs." she said. The doctor smiled at her, "I did too."

Rose excused herself to the bathroom, while the doctor looked around the living room. It was a small place, but it looked homey. There were pictures of Rose and her family, her holding Tony, Jackie and Peter kissing, everything except...him. There was nothing of him, as if he didn't exist.

'Good' he thought, 'I hope she never thinks of him again.' Of course he had morals, he always gave everyone a second chance, no matter how evil they were. He always forgave them. But this time it was difficult to do that, this man hurt the love of his life. For some reason he couldn't forgive him.

Rose came back, interrupting his thoughts. "Do you want to see the tardis?" the doctor asked, she smiled at this. "Sure, I would love to."

They went outside and walked over to the tardis, he snapped his fingers and the doors opened. Rose walked inside and looked around, "Oh I missed you girl." she ran her hands on the controls, the doctor watched her in amusement.

He was happy that he could make her smile again, he walked over to her. "She missed you as well, the tardis hasn't been the same without you." he said.

Rose nodded her head and looked up at him, she really missed being here with him. Going to different times, going on another crazy adventure, she wanted that again.

All of a sudden a loud whine came from the tardis, the doctor quickly went over to the computer screen at the controls and frowned. "What? That's impossible." he started pressing buttons, "what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"The hole in space is closing, the same hole I had to go into to get here. It is starting to close, I thought it would take a while for it to close." He put his hands to his head and started messing up his hair, "this isn't supposed to happen, not now. I needed time to see you." The doctor stopped rambling and looked at Rose, "Rose," he went up to her and entwined his fingers in hers, "would you want to come with me?"

Rose looked at him full of shock and happiness. Yes of course she wanted to! But could she? Could she leave her mum, dad, and Tony forever?

The doctor's smile quickly disappeared when she hesitated, "if you want, I mean I don't mean to pop up after all this time and expect you to come back with me on the tardis. But I just thought, that maybe if you want to get away, like to go somewhere nice...somewhere sunny, maybe a place with a beach..." she put her hand over his mouth to stop his rambling again, and smiled. "Yes, I would love to come." He beamed back at her and hugged her tightly, lifting her from the ground and started spinning her around.

After a couple of minutes he put her down, "Do you want to see your parents before you leave? You know so you can say goodbye to them?" he asked,

"yes of course. Thank you...doctor." she said.

After saying her goodbyes to her parents, after the hugs and kisses. She grabbed her backpack and went inside the tardis. "I miss this," she said. He smiled seeing her enter.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked, she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. "I'm thinking Barcelona" he gave her a cheeky grin, "that is exactly what I was thinking." He pulled a lever and the tardis started shaking, taking them to their new adventure...


End file.
